Gallery
by lauriejay
Summary: Nara Shikamaru loves Aki, but she loves the hottest boy in town, Uchiha Sasuke. Will Aki just be another one in Sasukes gallery?


this is my favorite one, and fyi, Sasuke's personality was original xD

POV point of view

**

* * *

**

**+Gallery+**

A Shikamaru One Shot

_I can't take, _

_Seeing you with him,_

_Because I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his Gallery_

_It's not fair,_

_Cuz it's tearing me apart,_

_You're just another priceless work of art,_

_In his Gallery._

"Hey Shika! Guess what?"

"What do you want Aki?"

You were so excited that you were going to tell your best friend Shikamaru one of your secrets that you just found out. You and Shikamaru were best friends from when your were at the academy and still are now as Chunnin.

"Shikamaru, I finally realized who I loved!"

He looked at you in interest and you never knew why but every time you said something about love, he was always curious.

"Aki, who is it?"

You were so exited as you shifted your feet in the dirt because of the nervousness of your secret to be told finally.

"Shikamaru, I love …Sasuke!"

He looked at you in disgust and turned away with an angry and upset face while blushing. You had a feeling he wasn't surprised about who you loved and so you now were curious about what was on his mind.

"Shika, are you alright?"

He turned away and mumbled "He's not worth it. Go away. I wanna be left alone."

You decided to walk off and find Sasuke with out all the fan girls chasing him around, so you headed towards the lake across your apartment building because you had a feeling he was there just thinking out into space like he always did.

Once you got there, you sat down close to the shore while taking your shoes off and and getting ready to take your shirt off. You needed to get the whole Shikamaru thing off of your mind.

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

You were thinking hard. You best friend just told you that she loved the Uchiha boy that always stole the girl of your dreams. You shook in anger and held back the tears that were causing you pain. "Why her? Why?"

You walked off around Konoha and thought about what they all saw in Sasuke. All you wanted was a family of your own but you always said that you wouldn't get one. You searched for Aki in the same while looking at the leaves that you two would always pile up, then jump into on your spare time.

Your P.O.V.

When you were about to pull your shirt off, your saw a boy sitting in a tree looking at you. You realized it was Sasuke and you quickly pulled your shirt back on blushing.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

He smiled at you blushing that the fact you almost took off your clothes in front of him.

"Sasuke...um…do u want to go for a swim?" You were blushing like fire and you could tell he was to but you were also surprised at his reaction, he nodded.

You took off your shirt and had your shorts on running into the water. You watched as Sasuke took his shirt off and you blushed. You splashed him and he smiled.

"Hey! No splashing!" He laughed for the first time and you smiled. He cannon balled into the lake and picked you up, throwing you further from the shore. He swam after you and you jumped up landing in his arms. You heard a noise and looked by the trees, but you saw nothing. You then ignored it and blushed as he carried you back to the shore.

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

You were walking down the road when you heard laughing and screaming. You followed the noise and it lead you to the lake. You then heard splashes and a deeper voice come in. Hopping from the tree branches, you stumbled across two people splashing at each other in the lake. Then, you noticed who they were, Aki and Sasuke. You watched as they had fun splashing each other. The finale, Sasuke was then holding Aki, and you couldn't bear it any longer. You saw Aki's eyes glance at the trees so you moved away so she had no clue you were there.

Your P.O.V.

Sasuke carried you back to land and was saying we should get home because it was getting dark out. You decided that that was a good idea especially in Konoha. He out you down on the sand and you slipped your clothes on your soggy bodies. When you pulled your shirt over your head, you saw Sasuke staring at you from head to toe. Then, he looked away and blushed.

"We better go." He said quietly.

You nodded and you were about to part ways. "Bye Sasuke!" He looked over at you.

"Do you want to come over my house?" You were surprised at what he just said and nodded still thinking if this was a good idea. He walked next to you and you watched as he put his hands in one of his pockets while also fumbling with his keys in the other.You giggled a little and then you were quiet the whole walk there.

When you got to his house, it was quiet and dark. You knew what had happened with the Uchiha murdering since you were little and you were cautious about the home of dreadful nightmares. "Hey, ya wanna watch t.v.?" You nodded and sat down on the couch patiently while waiting for Sasuke to sit down next to you. As soon as he turned on the t.v. you saw a flash and heard a noise that sounded like the electricity was off.

"Damnit! I need to pay that bill!" Sasuke was frustrated and he had a mad face on that almost made him look cuter then he was originally. "Um…Sasuke-kun, how about we just talk… I mean you're always alone and everything. I just wanted to talk that's all. We never really talk in training."

He looked at you like he completely forgot you were there. "How about something even better?" He came closer to you and you realized that it was for a kiss. Then, your lips slowly locked together and it formed into a light kiss but then he kissed back passionately, and you kissed the same. You glanced at the window and made sure that no one was watching, and then you kissed back. Sasuke pushed you onto the couch in a laying position and kissed you more fiercely now but you also had the strange feeling you were being watched.

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

You were still walking around thinking about Aki, about how much you loved her ever since you first met her. You were scared that something bad had happened to her so you walked by her house and knocked on the door to see if she was there. "Aki,it's me Shikamaru. Let me in." There was no response. You tried again but still nothing. Now you were getting worried and so you walked all over town looking for her.

"Aki! Where are you?" You screamed as the wind blew harder and colder in the fall. You then began to give up again and slowly, you walked back to your house. On your way there, you passed Sasuke's house so you took a peek through the big window showing the living room.

The only thing your eyes saw was pain and sorrow. You saw Aki and Sasuke kissing on his couch. You watched as they moved around each other fiery and tears formed in your eyes again but you no longer could hold them back. You watched as Aki's eyes glanced to see if anyone was at the window anymore. You ran faster then ever and found yourself on your lawn, running into your house. Then, you locked yourself in your bedroom with nothing to eat.

Your P.O.V.

You and Sasuke were still making out on his couch but you had enough. "Sasuke…I'm done now…. I need to use the bathroom." You got up and lead your way upstairs looking for the room. "No! Don't look in-" He was interrupted by you opening his bedroom door accidentally and saw what was inside. Pictures of all of them. Sakura, Ino, Temari, they were all here. You looked at him with tears in your eyes, understanding that you were tricked exactly like the other girls. He looked at you and just stared waiting for a response but he didn't get one. You were already out the door crying to your best friend Shikamaru.

"Shika! Shika!" You were running towards his house and running out of breath from crying. You kept falling because of the pain in your heart and the coldness of the autumn night. You finally reached Shikamaru's house before you had the chance to faint of exhaustion. You knocked on the door quickly, until he came to the door, opening it.

"What do you want now Aki?" He looked at you in pity while drinking a soda that then he put down on the table behind him. You begged and begged to come inside his house and eventually he let you in. He brought you to his room and then you sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry Shika! He was using me all this time! You were right. He wasn't worth it… " You hugged him tightly and held in that position until you felt arms wrap around you and he held you tight. You felt warm in his arms and kept saying "I'm sorry" over and over again until you stopped crying.

"Shika, why were you mad at me when I told you I loved him?" You were curious about what was on his mind. He looked away at the floor and then back at you not even showing any fear on his face. He let you loser in his grasp and said…

"Because Aki, I love you…" He looked at you and smiled. "I always have. For the beauty inside you is always more valuable then what's for sho-"

He was interrupted by a sudden change in movement. Your lips were locked onto his lightly, a small, delicate kiss. You then backed away and said "Shika, I think that I have always loved you to…" He smiled at you and you smiled back blushing. You then both hugged and he held you in his arms until you fell asleep and then so did he afterwards. You laid both of you down a you fell asleep next to each other with the thought of true love.

_You're just another priceless work of art … _

_In his gallery …_

* * *

thank you! please comment me!

i actually cried while writing this one o.o


End file.
